


Moments Like These

by morado



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, but only for 2 seconds, i guess?, they’re muggles btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morado/pseuds/morado
Summary: A few insignificant moments in Scorpius’ life that he’d love to treasure forever. It just so happens that Albus is in every single one of these moments.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if there r any mistakes pls notify me i think im going blind thx <3

  1. The time Scorpius wasn’t happy because Albus wasn’t there.



 

Scorpius is turning 12 tomorrow.

He is ecstatic, overjoyed, euphoric, blissful, delighted, and simply jubilant… not.

The thing is, despite how he’s been assured that everything will be perfect, he can’t help but feel that it just… won’t be.

Why, you ask? Well, it’s _nothing_ , really, it’s just that Albus won’t be there.

Albus Potter, his best friend.

Scorpius met Albus when he was 5. He remembers quite vividly the day they met, when he was out in the front yard scouring the grass for beetles, which, for the record, was for some science project. Scorpius was absolutely disgusted.  Anyway, he saw this car speed by and…

_Scorpius looked up from where he was squatting in the grass. All his attempts at finding a beetle had been fruitless. Just as he was about to go inside and cry about it to his mother, this car drove by followed by a lorry whose container had “The Moving Brothers Co.” plastered on to it in bright red letters. This piqued Scorpius’ interest since as far as he knew, there was only one house in the entire block that was occupied, and that was theirs. So, when the car and lorry pulls up in the house next to theirs, he decides to personally warmly welcome the new neighbors._

_He walks the short distance over to the other yard, where a family was unloading their things and two kids, one girl, one boy, were running around, playing a game of what seems to be tag. He then notices another boy, who wasn’t engaging in the fun being had by his siblings (Scorpius assumed)._

_He goes up to the boy, who had pretty dark hair that contrasted Scorpius’, and green eyes that put Scorpius’ blue-gray ones to shame._

_“Hi I’m Scorpius!” He extends his arm out for a handshake._

_Judging by the glare he was rewarded with, the boy must not be in a good mood. “What do you want?” Scorpius lets his arm drop to his side._

_Before Scorpius could reply, a red-haired woman appears behind the boy, turning him around to face her, setting her hands on either one of his shoulders. She smiles at Scorpius before stooping down to the other boy’s level. Despite her hushed tone, Scorpius was still able to hear her. “Now, Albus, don’t be rude. You have to be nice! You have to be nice so you can make friends. Now,” she pauses, turning her son back around to face Scorpius. “What do we say?”_

_He grumbles something Scorpius can’t really hear. The lady moves her hand down to the boy’s back and pinches him. “Ow! Alright! I’m sorry!”_

_“It’s okay,” Scorpius answers gingerly, smiling a sugar sweet smile._

_“Now that’s a good boy,” the lady ruffles the boy’s dark hair and proceeds to  leave the two alone to assist in carrying one of the smaller boxes inside._

_“I’m Albus,” he introduced, holding his hand out for a shake just like Scorpius did a few moments earlier._

_“I’m Scorpius,” he replies enthusiastically, shaking Albus’ hand._

_“You already said that,” Albus deadpans._

_“Oh, right. Sorry.”_

_Albus stares at him for a moment with an undecipherable expression on his face._

_“What?”_

_“You’re weird,” Albus says, as if he was coming to a decision._

_“Uh, thanks?” Scorpius didn’t quite know what to make of this situation._

_“Definitely weird.”_

_Scorpius laughs, and Albus laughs with him._

_It was the start of a blossoming friendship_

 

A knock on his door disrupts his bittersweet reminiscing. Scorpius was sat on the edge of his bed looking out the window, and he really didn’t feel like getting up to open the door, so he settles for yelling; “Come in!”

The door creaks open and his mother’s head pops out from behind it.

“Hey, honey,”

“Hey mum,” he replies, halfhearted.

“Just came to tell you that your grandparents are coming over later this evening for dinner. Dress nicely.”

“Okay.” He goes back to looking out the window like the emotional sentimental trainwreck he is, but after a few seconds he realizes that he never heard his door close and that his mother is still there. He looks back at her, confused. “Is there… something else you wanted to tell me?”

His mother lets herself in and closes the door behind her. “No, there’s nothing else to tell you. I just wanted to ask if you’re okay.” She strides across the room and sits beside him on his bed. “I know you’re upset about Albus not being able to make it to your birthday.”

Scorpius looks at her for a moment. “I’m fine, mum. Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure, honey?”

“Yeah,” he lies, smiling weakly at her.

His mother sighs and stands up, giving him one last kiss on the forehead before leaving his room. He flops back on his bed with his legs dangling over the edge.

 Albus was off on a holiday (with his family, of course) at his grandparents’ home out of town and it was quite clear that he won’t be able to be here for his birthday. They had talked it over though, and Albus bought his gift extra early and gave it to him before he left. The sweet heartfelt letter and the book that came with it were now resting on his desk. Scorpius had been constantly mentioning the book to Albus, knowing full well that he could just ask his parents and it’ll be given. Although, in all honesty, he really does think his dad would go mad if he asks for another book. His room had books scattered in every corner and he had a nasty habit of leaving a book somewhere in the house and forgetting about it, much to everyone else living in the house’s dismay, with the exception of Scorpius, of course.

His phone vibrates from where it rests beside his head, having been haphazardly thrown onto the bed a few moments earlier. He rolls over and unlocks the phone, quickly reading the text message he’s been sent and smiling stupidly when he sees who it’s from.

_Al <33333:Happy-almost-birthday, dork!! <3_

Scorpius’ smile grows at the endearing nickname, and he frantically taps away to reply.

_Scorpius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAAAAL Thank you!! Hope ur having fun w/ ur fam :3_

  _Al <33333: I am!!! It’s been loads of fun hanging out with rose and teddy it’s been a while_

_Scorpius: oh teddy’s there?_

_Al <33333: yeah… It’d be perfect if you were here yknow_

_Scorpius: awwww al do you miss me_

_Al <33333: yeah dork I miss you already_

Scorpius takes a screenshot of the conversation and holds the phone close to his chest, burying his face in the soft comforter that covered much of his bed.

_Al <33333: Hey I gtg grandma wants me to help bake the apple pies I’ll ttyl ok?? _

  _Scorpius: Okkkkkkkk <3_

Scorpius switches his phone off and rolls over to his back, sighing distractedly.

Okay, Scorpius admits, maybe his birthday won’t be half as bad as he thought it would be.

 

-

 

  1. The time Albus and Scorpius got together without knowing it.



 

Scorpius is okay. He is! He’s perfectly alright. He’s… he’s carefree! Elated, even. Everything in his life is so god damn _good._

That is, unless, you don’t consider this ridiculously high fever that has Scorpius writhing in pain every passing second. Scorpius wonders if it can even be called a fever at this point. He’s literally dying. _Dying._ In fact, this ‘fever’ has gotten so bad that he had to get admitted and confined at some fancy hospital uptown, and all things considered, everything downright _SUCKS._

Scorpius will be honest. There were days back when he was thirteen where he would wish, and even pray, that he’ll get sick just so he can miss that stupid Maths quiz he meticulously studied for but didn’t want to take. But come on, he didn’t ask for it to be _this_ bad.

Today, it’s Friday, and while most people would go “Thank god it’s Friday!”, Scorpius would _beg_ to differ. To be frank, he won’t be thanking God for any day of the week as long as he’s in his current condition. The only thing easing his mood is Albus, who was currently sat beside the bed he was lying in. Said boy has a book in his lap and is currently preoccupied with studying for a quiz due the following week, while Scorpius was lying on his side staring Albus. Albus had been enough of a saint to take over in keeping Scorpius company so his parents can attend to their _other_ responsibilities, making his parents love his best friend even more. Even his father, who had once held a very apparent disdain for the entire Potter family, can’t hide his agreement with the fact that Albus is much more likeable than he first thought.   

As Scorpius shamelessly ogles his best friend, he subconsciously appreciates how utterly _gorgeous_ Albus is. He has pretty eyes, prominent cheekbones, a defined jawline, long eyelashes, soft, unruly hair, and everything else Scorpius would hope to find in his dream man. Of course, as anyone would expect, Scorpius has fallen deeply and madly in love with his best friend. Scorpius has apparently been staring long enough for Albus to notice, and he is confronted with an irritated “What?”

“Huh?” Scorpius blinks. “Oh, nothing.”

“Suit yourself,” Albus mutters, looking back down at his book.

“Rude,”

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Huh? No,” Scorpius replies, smiling far too sweetly for someone as sick as he claims to be.

Albus shakes his head in silent exasperation, going back to studying, whereas Scorpius rolls over to lie on his back. It’s way too boring for a Friday afternoon. _Way_ too boring, and that’s coming from Scorpius Malfoy, designated school nerd and certified geek. He passes time by solving algebraic expressions, for crying out loud. And so, being the sick man he is, he decides that he wants Albus’ full and undivided attention, because who visits a person in the hospital to study?

“Albie,” Scorpius whines, drawing out the ‘e’ like a petulant child.

Albus doesn’t even glance at him.

“Fine,” Scorpius huffs. “Fine, Albus, ignore me. Anyway, I’m just a pathetic fifteen year-old stuck in a pathetic room in a pathetic hospital with pathetic people who keep asking me how I’m feeling.”

Albus didn’t even look up! Scorpius, affronted, sighs overdramatically, but Albus still has his nose buried in that book.

Scorpius sighs again, louder this time, which seems to get Albus’ attention because he slams his book shut and glares at Scorpius. “What do you want, Scorpius? What on earth do you want?”

Scorpius smiles slyly, sitting up and leaning close to Albus. “I want,” he pauses, giggling. “your love!”

Albus stares at him, unimpressed. “My love?”

“Your love,” Scorpius repeats happily.

“And just how exactly do you suggest I give you my love?” Albus’ tone was one of disinterest, but his facial expression betrayed a slight hint of amusement.  

Scorpius pretends to be in deep thought for a moment, finger tapping on chin and all that, and he doesn’t know what possesses him to say it but he says it anyway. “Kiss me.”

Albus looks at him, bewildered, and, after a few seconds of silence, he snorts. Scorpius frowns at him.

“As if I’d kiss you right now. I can smell your breath from here,” Albus says insultingly, all the while chuckling. “Ever heard of brushing your teeth?”

Scorpius sighs and lays back down, defeated.

“Fine, don’t kiss me. I’ll just die here, on my deathbed. Sad,” he pauses, because he’s dramatic that way. “…and unloved.” Scorpius makes an effort to put a hand against his head like he sees in the movies when a damsel is in distress. “I’ll leave this world without ever experiencing the joy of having my first kiss, and it’s all because my best friend refuses to love me.” He sighs once more, and adds a very convincing (at least Scorpius thinks it is) sniffle.

He is suddenly, seemingly without any regard for the needle buried in his wrist, jolted upright by two hands firmly planted on either side of his head, and before he could even register in his mind what’s happening, Albus was all up in his face and _kissing_ him. A surprised squeak forces itself out of him, and it lasted for all but three seconds before Albus was sitting back in his seat like nothing had happened.

“Happy?” Albus asks, and Scorpius would have slapped that smirk off of his face, except he didn’t want to, and he really doesn’t have the heart to slap Albus. He forces his agape jaw closed, stupidly blinking at Albus, who was clearly _very_ satisfied with himself.

“Albus!” He squeals once he had regain his senses. “You kissed me!”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Albus deadpans. 

Scorpius giggles.

“You know, you don’t seem as sick as you claim to be.”

 

-

 

  1. The time Scorpius was going to miss Albus (and also his cat)



 

There are only four things Scorpius can’t live without. Those things being his pet cat, Lord Meowerly, his parents, and his boyfriend, Albus. But see, there’s a teeny weeny problem that just might _kill_ him.

 Here’s the thing, both Albus and he graduated 12th grade two months ago and two days from now, Albus is moving to the university he applied to. They’ve talked about this before, on days where there was nothing to do but to lie in the grass and talk about deep, sentimental things.

Scorpius has been crying about it for the past two days because time just passed far too fast for his liking. In fact, he’s crying about it now, in Albus’ room, on Albus’ bed, with Albus sitting across him with a very concerned expression on his face.

“Scor, come on,” Albus starts, attempting to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. “We already talked about this yesterday.”  It doesn’t work.  

“I- I know,” Scorpius stuttered, words coming out in between short gasps. “Bu- but I’m really g-gonna miss you,” he sobs, drawing out the ‘-ou’ until it turns into another horrendous series of horrifying weeping. Scorpius pulls yet another sheet of tissue from the poor beaten up box on Albus’ nightstand, blowing his nose. Once finished, he balls the sheet up and attempts to throw away it into the bin that’s been placed right beside the nightstand after Scorpius burst into the room and erupted into an ear-piercing wail.

“I told myself I was rea- ready for it, you know? I was c- c- convinced, even,” Scorpius swats tears off his face with both hands and looking like an absolute idiot. “ I- I thought that when the time came for you to leave I’d be fine!” He throws his hands in the air, exasperated, and let himself fall back until he was lying down on Albus’ bed. “B-but when you told me you were leaving, I can’t help but feel that it’s all happening too soon, and I suddenly keep thinking about what things are gonna be like when you’re gone, a-and,” A sob forces itself out of his throat once again, but he continues. “and I keep wondering what I’ll do without you so close? What would I do when I’m up at 3 AM and I want someone to talk to? In person? I’d… I’d be an absolute recluse at my university, all alone and _sad_ without a certain Albus Potter within 10 feet of me at any given moment. Poor Scorpius Malfoy, socially inept and forever alone.” He whimpers at the thought, grabbing Albus’ pillow and burying his face in it. Although, when he starts suffocating, he goes on with his loud, tearful rant. “There is no one else on this whole world whose embarrassment I can exploit for my own entertainment, we both know that. No one else. There’s only you, and in two days you’re moving god knows how many miles away and I don’t know what to do, Albus. Help me.”

He sits up and finds Albus giggling. _At him._

Scorpius stares at him, dumbfounded. “Are you laughing at me?” He reprimands, offended.

Albus unconvincingly hides his laughter behind his hand and answers, “Huh? No. I wouldn’t.”

Scorpius gasps in indignation. “Oh my god, you are.” Scorpius reaches for Albus’ pillow and starts battering Albus with it.

Albus yelps in between his giggling and snickering, using his arms to fend off Scorpius’ savage offensive. “Ow! Stop!”

“I’m here spilling my heart and soul, for _YOU,_ and you have the courage to sit there and laugh at me? Unbelievable!”

The door clicks open, revealing Albus’ mother in the doorway. Scorpius momentarily stops beating Albus up with his pillow, and despite his extremely red eyes and tear-stained cheeks he plasters a sugar sweet smile on his face for Albus’ mother.

“Hi Mrs. Potter!”

“Hey mum.”

“It’s just Ginny for you, Scorpius, how many times do I have to remind you? Anyway, I just came up to remind you that lunch is in 15 minutes. Scorpius, you’re welcome to join us, as always. You okay, by the way?”

“Thanks, Ginny,” Scorpius replies with a polite tone. “I’d love that, and yes, I am. Thanks for asking."

“’Kay mum, bye,” Albus interrupts loudly, attempting to get his mother out of his room. Ginny smiles fondly, mostly to herself, before closing the door and presumably going downstairs.

Once the door is shut, Scorpius resumes attacking his boyfriend, but is very quickly shut down when Albus steals the pillow from him. Scorpius pouts at his boyfriend, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

Scorpius huffs.

Albus sighs. “Look, I know you’re having a really hard time with me leaving but I assure you, it’ll be okay! I’ve been thinking about the same things you have, I hope you know that,” Albus says, tone thoughtful and sweet, taking Scorpius’ hands in each of his. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t realized that living without you so close to me is gonna take some getting used to. But just because I’m leaving for uni doesn’t mean that I won’t be seeing you anymore. There are still holidays, and when I’m not busy I’ll even drive three hours just to see you. It’s not like I can stand being so far away from you anyway,” Albus cups Scorpius’ cheek with his hand, and Scorpius leans into the touch on instinct. “Besides, we can FaceTime every night, and I’ll call every morning, and we won’t stop texting.” He pauses for a second. “Right?”

“Right,” Scorpius repeats, smiling weakly.

“I’ll miss you,” Albus whispers.

“You better,”

Albus laughs, and _god,_ Scorpius is gonna miss that sound.

“I love you,” Scorpius blurts, and he realizes that it’s the first time he’s said it to Albus out loud. Albus seems to realize this too because his eyes go wide and his cheeks go red, redder than Scorpius has ever seen it. The room is filled with tense silence for a minute, but then, Albus grabs him by the face and pulls him in for a kiss, and Scorpius is more than happy to return the gesture.

 

-

 

_Later that day, in Albus’ room_

Scorpius and Albus were on Albus’ bed, lying down and facing each other, hands held between their bodies. They’ve been like this for the better part of three hours, and Scorpius doesn’t know about Albus, but he doesn’t plan to get up any time soon. The door had been left open shamelessly, since Albus’ family already knew about them and had gotten used to seeing scenarios like this. The two of them, for the past hours, had talked about anything and everything they can, laughing like idiots and whispering sweet nothings to each other like it was already their last day together.  

 “Wait,” Albus starts, giggling, “I have a joke that I got from Uncle Ron, and it’s literally the funniest thing. It goes li-“ Before Albus could tell him the joke, though,  a loud meow interrupts them, and Scorpius sits up to find a white Persian cat, _his_ cat, Lord Meowerly, striding up to Albus’ bed.

“Lord Meowerly? How did you get here?” Scorpius picks up his cat and settles him down on his lap.

Albus sits up beside him, and pets Lord Meowerly, who was all too happy with the attention he was getting. “Have you been feeding him too much?”

 “That’s fat shaming, Albus! Don’t let him hear you!” Scorpius leans down and consoles his shamed pet. “It’s okay, Lord Meowerly, Albus is just jealous that he doesn’t get to eat as much as you do,” Scorpius says to the cat, who meows in response, which Scorpius takes as an agreement. “See, Albus?” He glares at his Albus, who only laughs fondly at the pair. To be fair though, his cat _is_ pretty chubby, but what can he do? His entire family has developed a soft spot for the feline and they can’t resist giving him more food than necessary when he asks for it. As Scorpius runs his hand over Lord Meowerly’s soft, fluffy form, he comes to a horrid realization, a realization horrid enough to have him burst into tears.

Albus is immediately all over him asking him if he’s okay. “Scorpius? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Talk to me, please?”

Scorpius just hugs a confused Lord Meowerly and cries into his fur. After a while, he evens his breathing and calms himself down.

“Pets aren’t allowed in my university, not even in the dorm I’ll be staying at,” He states tearfully.

Albus straight up _cackles,_ and Scorpius gapes at him in utter disbelief.

“Y-you’re laughing at me again!”

 

_fin._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how i did!! i kinda enjoyed writing this one


End file.
